


The Pain of Payne

by juicybigdaddy69



Category: One Direction
Genre: Art, Band, Breakup, Gen, Other, Sad, art gallery, museum, narration, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicybigdaddy69/pseuds/juicybigdaddy69
Summary: With One Direction far behind him, Liam has no idea where to go. Only one person can help him...





	The Pain of Payne

"Sometimes to move on in life, you have to change the direction you're travelling. That may mean leaving things behind to continue moving forwards. This is what thousands o broken Directioners all across the globe had to learn the hard way." Spoke the distinct voice of none other than Morgan Freeman, our beautiful narration goddess.  
Alone sat the one and only Liam Payne in the back of a bright yellow taxi. The driver was unmistakably deaf, oblivious to Liam's ringing cellphone. His now ex band members had been trying their best to reach out to their friend, but Liam didn't want to talk. Honestly, Liam was no longer sure of what he wanted. When Zayn left the band, it was almost as if he left the lives of the other four. Liam didn't want that. It was all so unclear.  
As for now, his destination was an art gallery. Art. It always reminded him of Zayn. "Oh how he missed Zayn. If the dark haired were there, he would understand, Liam was sure of it." Morgan Freeman's unique voice appeared once more, mixing in with the sound of hard rain.  
The taxi came to a sudden stop. Alas, Liam has arrived at his destination. He hastily threw on a pair of designer sunglasses and a majestic fedora to protect his identity from the usual insane fans that followed his every move. He then pulled a few wrinkled bills out from his pocket and shoved them into the cab drivers' hand before opening his umbrella and hopping out the vehicle. "Until we meet again, Morgan." Liam whispered under the breath so quietly that it was nearly silent.  
The British boy trudged through various puddles of mud and water alike. People walked past, entering and exiting the gallery, clueless to who he really was. It was the same inside of the building too. The only problem was that he saw what used to be One Direction in everything.  
Louis swam in the blue water of one painting, Niall gracefully pranced through the Lucious grass of another. Harry slept next to a banana in the statue of a bowl of fruit, and Zayn stood on a bridge of a sand castle in a different piece of art. They all surrounded him. But that wasn't the worst part.  
Panic creeping upon him, Liam moved quickly out of the room and into another, only to run face to face with a spoon. Not just any spoon, but a gigantic solid-gold spoon, ready to devour Liam at any given moment. Fear has already taken control of every part of Liam. He couldn't move a single muscle in his body. He tried to speak, tried to call out for help, but his own voice failed him.  
Out of nowhere, a face became clear in the inner curve of the spoon. The gold material rose and fell back several times before Morgan Freeman's golden face was present.  
"M-Morgan. You aren't supposed to be here. What if someone else see you?" Liam asked his longtime friend worriedly glancing around at the many bystanders that surrounded him.  
"Don't worry my delicate little butterfly. Only you can see me." Morgan spoke, his wonderful voice unlike any other. "I had to come see you one last time." These words startled Liam. What did Morgan mean by 'one last time'? Liam took another step closer to the spoon-face. "What do you mean? We'll be seeing each other again, won't we." Morgan shook his head at this.  
"I'm afraid not in this life, if you want to be happy again that is. I know what's truly in your heart." He told Liam. Tears were now glistening in Liam's warm brown eyes. "Wish it and it shall be done."  
Taking a deep breath, Liam spoke chocking back sobs. "I wish for happiness." With that, he wish was. At first Liam felt himself falling. It felt as if he was being tossed down into an endless pit, the art gallery being lost in the darkness the deeper he got. Hopelessly, he cried out for Morgan, but he was too far gone. The falling stopped and Liam felt a warm blanket on top of himself. There was a ray of sunshine in through a window. It soon hit him - this was his old bedroom.  
A voice called out from a different room in the house. "Liam!!! Wake up!!! You have your audition today!!!!" That's it. Today was the day Liam auditioned for Britain's Got Talent for the second time. If Liam hadn't gone to the auction today, he would have never became a part of One Direction. "I changed my mind!" Liam called out weakly. "I'm not going!"


End file.
